Fairy Tail: Redone
by Geeky Gallifreyan
Summary: Kyra was happy with her guild. She loved them like her family, they were her family. But all that changed when her guild was destroyed by an unknown Dark Guild. Now she and her sister Mai are uprooted and sent to live and work in Magnolia Town at Fairy Tail. Through all the years, they always vow to save their family and bring it back together. Rated T just in case.
1. The Nightmare Memory

_**Fairy Tail**_

**By: Green-Eyed Mermaid**

Chapter 1: "The Nightmare Memory"

Everyone I loved was falling down all around me. I looked around in despair as the attackers took my mother, my father, my friends, my family, my nakama. They all fell. And then the unthinkable happened. Celia, my mentor, my guide, my master, my sister, was overtaken. I watched in horror as the spell shot through her shoulder and she fell to the ground. The red-haired nature lover, master of my guild, looked up at me and my four sisters. Her eyes were glazed over from pain as she lay in a pool of her own blood, but those bright blue eyes also looked determined and very angry. She mouthed one word at us, "run."

I looked around so I could tell the others Celia's orders, but to my dismay, I saw a man running at two of my sisters with a knife. I began screaming. All thought left my head as I screamed, except for the burning desire to protect what little was left of my nakama. I vaguely felt the building shaking as the water in the pipe system responded to my anger. The walls around me burst, water streaming in, washing away only those who attacked my guild, but flowing into the guild members who were hurt or dying. The water attempted to heal my nakama, and it flushed away the ones who tried to tear our family apart.

When my family was safe and the waves calmed, I saw Celia look up at me in amazement. I blacked out.

When I awoke, I saw a face so completely and totally controlled by evil; I screamed and woke up, sitting straight up in bed.

I looked around and saw my room, in my house, in Magnolia Town, where I worked as a mage at Fairy Tail. I got out of bed and moved over to the full body mirror in the corner. I turned around, pulled my shirt up to my shoulders, and looked at the purple guild mark on the back of my left shoulder. I had just had a nightmare about the last time I had seen my family from Mermaid's Eye.


	2. Fairy Tail

_**Fairy Tail**_

**By: Green-Eyed Mermaid**

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

"It's been a long time since I've dreamed about that…" I thought as I undressed and prepared a bath. I didn't want it to, but my mind wandered to after I woke up from passing out. The memories washed through my head as I sank into the hot water…

_Flashback_

_I woke up with a jolt. I was in a white bed in a white room with a white nightgown on. I didn't know where I was, so I instantly called water to my side. But before I could do anything, a short old man walked in. And when I say short, I mean that this guy couldn't have been more than 2 and a half feet at most. He closed the door behind him. I stiffened; I hated to be closed in with strangers._

_ "You can let your guard down now. I'm not going to hurt you," the old guy said. "I'm just here to let you know what happened. I'm sure you're wondering where you are, correct?"_

_ I blinked. Once I thought about it, I couldn't remember much of what had happened at the guild. All I remembered was the attack, the man with the knife, and my screaming. Next thing I knew, I was here, wherever "here" was. I let the water flowing around me evaporate, but I was always ready to call the water back to protect me if necessary. "Tell me everything," I said, glaring into those old eyes._

_ The man nodded. "We rescued you and one other from the Mermaid's Eye guild hall, or what was left of it," he began, but I cut him off._

_ "Who else?" I may have said it a bit harsher than necessary, but if anyone else was here, I had to know who it was._

_ "She's still asleep, so we don't know her name. She has short black hair and purple eyes. Her guild mark is in the same spot as yours, only hers is white," he responded, seemingly unaffected by my harsh tone._

_ I breathed a sigh of relief. "Mai…that's her name. Thank God she's okay." However, my relief was short lived as I remembered everyone else. "What about the others? What happened to them? Where are my parents? Or Suka? Or Yuri? Or Celia? Or Tsubasa?" I began rattling off their names, jumping out of bed and advancing on the old man. However, I stopped when he held up a hand._

_ "I'm sorry to inform you that we did not find any survivors at the guild except for you and Mai. And I think we may have found your parents' bodies in the rubble. They looked just like you, so we thought they may have been your parents. I'm terribly sorry."_

_ "No…that's not possible…they wouldn't have left…Celia and Yuri and Suka and Kage and everybody wouldn't have just left us there…" I muttered._

_ "Well, maybe they-"_

_ "NO! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM! THEY WOULDN'T HAVE JUST LEFT US UNCONCIOUS THERE!" I screamed at him. My temper cauldron overflowed, and hot water materialized in the air around me and flew at the old man._

_ But a girl with dark red hair in a braid down her back wearing a suit of armor jumped in front of the man, deflecting the water with the broadsword that had materialized in her hand. "I don't know who you are, but no matter what just happened to you, I won't let you attack our master," she said menacingly, brandishing her sword at me._

_ Before I could retort or attack, there was a scream from a room to our right. "Mai," I whispered, pushing past the girl and running out of the room._

_ I was in a hallway lined with wood. I ran to the room just to the right of the one I just came out of and found Mai inside, still in her bed and looking scared._

_ "Kyra!" She shouted, jumping out of bed and engulfing me in a hug. _

_ "Mai! Apparently we were the only survivors," I didn't bother beating around the bush, Mai hated when people did that. _

_ She gasped. "But what about your parents?"_

_ "Dead," I tried to hide my grief, for Mai's sake, but she saw right through it._

_ "Go ahead and cry. It's okay." Mai was a year younger than me, but I already knew that she would always be years wiser than I._

_ I allowed one tear to roll down my face, but then I got back to business. "We need to find the others."_

_ "As in Yuri, Suka, Asa, Kage, and Celia?"_

_ "Yes. Their bodies weren't found, but they weren't there with us either. That's what that old man said, anyway."_

_ "What old man? And by the way, where are we?"_

_ "Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail? I think we're there because that girl had the Fairy Tail symbol on her armor."_

_ "Armor? Why in the world was she wearing armor?" Mai asked, incredulous._

_ "I don't know, but I think it had something to do with her magic. She made a broadsword appear out of thin air. Anyway, we need to get going. Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."_

_ We opened the door and began to step outside, but were stopped by the old man and the redhead again._

_ Mai leaned over and whispered to me, "is that the armor girl?"_

_ "Yup."_

_ "Where do you think you're going?" Armor Girl said._

_ "Enough, Erza," the old man held up a hand._

_ "Master Makarov," Armor Girl acknowledged._

_ 'Oh, shit. I attacked Master Makarov of Fairy Tail,' I thought. _

_ "Don't leave before I give you Celia's note," Makarov said._

_ Mai and I looked at each other, then at him, surprise written all over our faces. "What note?" Mai asked._

_ "This note here. We found it lying on the floor with you girls. There's a spell on it so that the only ones who can open it are you two."_

_ I took the note. I met Mai's eyes, and when she nodded, I opened the envelope._

_**Girls:**_

_** Sadly, most of our guild died in the attack. I'm not sure which guild attacked us, but I'm sure it's some dark guild, since they were using magic against us. The only survivors I could find besides the two of you were Yuri, Suka, Asa, Kage, and myself. However, Kyra, if you hadn't used the water to finish off those guys and try to heal us, I would definitely be dead by now. I will be forever grateful for that. And Mai, I saw how you took down at least fifteen of those guys before you were overpowered. I'm so proud to say that you two are members of my guild. However, both of you will be joining Fairy Tail now. I already worked out with Makarov that in an emergency, any Mermaid's Eye members could join Fairy Tail as permanent members, but keep their Mermaid's Eye mark. I don't know how long you will stay with Fairy Tail. For as long as needed, I guess. I'm sorry. I know you don't want to do this. I will fully explain my choice the next time I see you, whenever that may be. Please find a second home at Fairy Tail, and treat the members as you would treat us. Treat Makarov as your Master now. I know no other guild will be able to replace Mermaid's Eye in your hearts, but you need to try to be happy at Fairy Tail. We will always be a guild.**_

_** I love you both very much,**_

_** Celia**_

_**P.S.**_

_** We love you guys too! ~Asa, Yuri, Suka, Kage**_

_ I smiled at the PS, but I couldn't get Celia's last orders out of my head. Join Fairy Tail? Make a second home? I couldn't! I grew up at Mermaid's Eye, was raised there! Mermaid's Eye was my home and my family! My vision blurred; a lump came up in my throat. I vaguely heard Mai asking if we could have a minute in private. I saw the door close. I broke down on the floor and cried my heart out with Mai, the only family I had left. I'm not sure how long we cried. It was probably only about ten minutes, but it felt like hours. _

_ Eventually, we dried our faces and left the room. We found Armor Girl waiting outside, and we followed her down the hall and down some stairs, where I laid eyes on the members of Fairy Tail for the first time._

_ The guild was big. Way bigger than Mermaid's Eye had been. We had about 25, maybe 30 members, but this guild had at least 45 or 50 members. I recognized some from magazines and pictures I had seen, but what surprised me the most was the number of kids in my age group there were. I was 11 and Mai was 10, and there were so many kids our age at this guild that our jaws dropped. We had thought that Mermaid's Eye had a lot of kids, but this was something else. Counting Armor Girl here, there must have been about seven or eight kids. Most of the rest of the members were in their mid to late twenties, except for Master Makarov, who looked to be at least 80. _

_ In the group of kids close to the bar, the one who stood out the most was a boy with rosy pink hair and a white scarf that looked as if it was made of dragon scales. He was running around apparently fighting another boy with jet-black hair who wasn't wearing any clothes save for his underwear. I registered this as weird, then moved on to the girl with white hair and blue eyes who was dressed in all black clothes that, even though she couldn't have been more than two years older than me, looked pretty slutty. There was a boy with the same white hair who was wearing a blue suit. Weird. There was a third kid with white hair and blue eyes, a girl who was probably a little younger than me but older than Mai. She was in a pink dress with white and red shoes, and she seemed to be laughing at the two boys' fight. There was a brunette girl in an orange dress laughing with the younger white-haired one. Makarov was sitting on top of the bar, watching the kids' antics. He looked up when we came down the stairs, though there was no way he could have heard us over the noise. Talk about creepy. _

_ Makarov jumped down off the bar and made his way toward us. Armor Girl moved to stand to the side with the other children. By the time Makarov was three feet away from us, the entire guild had gone quiet and everyone was staring at the three of us. I held my head high, determined to represent my guild well. _

_ "Have you made a decision?" Makarov asked, getting straight to the point._

_ "It's not like we had a choice. We're just following orders." I replied, keeping my cool and not breaking down and crying again like I wanted to. _

_ "Very good. Follow me, please." Makarov said. He led us through the gathered crowd. The crowd parted like the Red Sea before Makarov. I met eyes with the rosy-haired kid when we passed, and he did something that surprised me and Mai both. He grinned widely and waved to us. Mai and I hesitated, and then waved back. Before I knew it, the whole guild was smiling, waving, and greeting us as if we had been friends of the guild for years. I kind of hated to admit it, but the welcoming relaxed me and made me feel at home. _

_ We reached the bar, and Makarov motioned for us to sit on the stools. "What color do you want?" Makarov asked._

_ "Blue," I replied_

_ "White," Mai said at the same time._

_ "Where do want them?"_

_ Mai and I exchanged glances for a second, and then simultaneously held out our right forearms. Makarov stamped the Fairy Tail symbol on, and the guild erupted in cheers. However, Mai and I stayed still and just stared at the new marks, knowing that we weren't home. This place could never be home to us._


End file.
